


Rosy cheeks and ice skates

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ice skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy cheeks and ice skates

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same verse as the untitled kidfic

Niall is comfortable and warm and deeply asleep right up until the moment a heavy weight leaps onto him, knocking the breath out of him and bringing him rudely awake. He’s dazed for a moment and only has half a mind to say thanks that he didn’t catch a knee to the balls. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

He vaguely registers that one side of the bed is empty and cold already while the warm, still sleeping body on the other side of him rolls away from the disturbance. Zayn is never any help in the mornings.

“Daaaaa,” a very familiar voice whines and Niall grudgingly cracks his eyes open to look up at his son. Keiran is sitting on his chest and looking down at him with his arms crossed and a very serious look on his young face. “You promised we’d go ice skating today.”

Niall groans and throws an arm over his face. “Did I now?”

“Yes, you did.”

Niall can’t think of anything he wants less than to get out of his nice warm bed to go bust his arse on an ice rink for a couple of hours. He’d much rather snuggle back down with Zayn and sleep for a couple more hours at least and if they’re lucky Liam would come back too.

But he does remember telling Keiran that if he kept his room spotless for the week then they’d go ice skating and since Keiran has done just that Niall will just have to keep his word. Niall is just about to tell Keiran to go get dressed in some warm clothes when Zayn suddenly sits up, grabs Keiran, and drags him down. Keiran squeals half in surprise and half in glee as Zayn snuffles and snorts into his neck and cheek.

“Now you’ve done it, you woke Zayn before noon,” Niall says, grinning as he watches his boyfriend tickle Keiran, much to his son’s delight.

“Daaaaa heeelp,” Keiran shrieks as he squirms in Zayn’s clutches.

“Your Da can’t help you now,” Zayn growls playfully.

Niall lets them be for a little bit and just sits back to enjoy watching his son and his boyfriend play. It fills him with warmth everytime he thinks of how easily Liam and Zayn slipped into his and Keiran’s life. They weren’t bothered by dating a single dad and they’ve been amazing with Kerian since that first day when they met at a meet and greet. And now two years later they’re like a little family and he’s happier than he could have ever dreamed of being before.

An hour later they’ve managed to round up Liam and make it to the local ice rink where Niall and Kerian end up skating circles around Liam and Zayn. He and Keiran have been coming to the ice rink every year since Keiran was old enough to put on skates while Zayn’s first time on an ice rink was only a year ago when Keiran insisted he and Liam join them for their tradition. Niall knows that Zayn was hesitant, too afraid of embarrassing himself, but he’d joined them anyway (it had probably helped that Liam had promised to stay beside him the whole time).

They’re rosy cheeked from the cold by the time Niall and Keiran finish and join Liam and Zayn, who went to sit and watch them some time ago. Niall is grateful for the cup of hot cider that Liam offers him and doesn’t even have the heart to scold Zayn for giving Keiran hot chocolate when they all know what sugar does to him. He’ll just let Zayn deal with the hyperness that’s sure to follow.


End file.
